User blog:Roinelll/Solace 4-13
<< Previous Chapter ---- Tequila Sunrise -Just great.- I grumbled under my breath a few curses and albeit they were mute ones, I'm pretty sure the gaze of Tsubaki didn't miss my irritation visible on my face. -Hibari, can you give me details on that Kongou?- -Maybe I should partake in the briefing.- The voice of Dr. Sakaki could be heard instead of the Operator. -I believe that this specimen came into existence on devouring smaller, but Fallen species of Aragami. Therefore it adapted to their Bias Factor and gained a similar Fallen status, thus creating a new breed of Kongou. The Wukong.- "Wukong?" Repeated the Major and I similarly raised an eyebrow. "Doctor, you are referring to the Fallen Kongou with that designation?" -Naturally!- There was pride in the elders voice and I had to chuckle. -I've also concluded that the previously found Fallen Gboro-Gboro should be designated as something simpler, since it's quite a mouthful. My recommendation would be Wyrm.- He sounded delighted voicing this. -I'm also working on names for the smaller Aragami, but truth to be told it's not my forte.- "Well, thank you Doctor." Tsubaki asserted him and I could see a light smile in the corner of her mouth. "Can you tell us anything else about this... Wukong?" -I'm afraid nothing until one of the Units manage to secure it's core.- Concluded the researcher and I frowned. -Hibari, is this one damaged?- I've asked and a bit dreaded the possible answer. I hope it's not that dangerously powerful one that became a Fallen. -Damage?- Asked the Operator in question and there was a slight delay in her answer. -The 7th Unit didn't report anything of noticeable damage. They've theorized it must have been a recently Fallen one. Why do you ask, Sierra?- -There's a really nasty Kongou out there, managed to beat us up a few times, but at a cost of taking heavy injuries each time.- I've recalled and heard Hibari gave an understanding 'uhhum'. -I'm not going to lie, I'm glad it's not that one to Fall.- "Well, enough mincing of words. What are your ideas, Captain Sierra?" My eyes flinched as the Instructor addressed me and I turned to her in question. "The 1st Unit will be deployed naturally as this is what for it was created, to combat the unknown." -I know.- I nodded in agreement and a slight dejection. -Personally it would make sense to send Sakuya, Soma and Karel with the lead of Tatsumi to deal with them, but Kota, Alisa and I need experience with the unexpected.- I shook my head and frowned. -Hibari, can you give me a list on who is available right now?- -Give me a few seconds.- She called back and I waited patiently until she made her query. -Canon is on a solo mission to exterminate a large pack of Ogretails in the wasteland area. While Gina and Shun were deployed to handle a flock of Chi-You in the nearby city. The rest of the first three Units are available.- -Good, then notify Soma, Alisa and Kota to get their gear ready ASAP.- I gave it a small thought and hummed. Heck, why the hell not? -Then please call Sakuya, Tatsumi, Karel and Brendan and have them on stand by. We might need their assistance.- "That choice." Said Tsubaki as she eyed me intently. "What made you have that call, Sierra?" -Kongou are creatures that hunt in packs. If we run into a group, especially if they are Fallen.- I've not wrote anything further, my point was carried across quite well enough. -I just hope it's not such a situation, but better to be prepared.- "I approve of this choice, now get ready. You'll depart soon." Tsubaki smiled as she dismissed me. ---- "So, we get to fight another Fallen Aragami, a Kongou this time?" Alisa asked on the helicopter as it made it's way towards our destination. "I mean, we didn't even manage to beat the Gboro-Gboro." -Some of your attacks worked on the Wyrm, that's the designation for the Fallen Gboro-Gboro.- I've answered and saw that Kota wanted to ask what a wyrm is. -This one was named Wukong by the way.- "No wonder you failed to get rid of that Aragami." Soma snorted, clearly mocking us. "Just who made the shot that you might have a chance this time? Some of you can't even take on a Kongou alone." This time the dark skinned God Eater was glaring at the young gunner. "Watch your mouth!" Kota snapped back, raising from his seat. "I get it, we get it already. You're a big bad boss!! Well, we are not!" Then the youth crossed his arms and turned to me. "Sierra, what do you have to say?" -Tsubaki agreed with my choice.- I've eyed Soma, who glared back at me not hiding his hostility. What's his problem? Just because I heard his... 'issue' back then? -You are required because of your experience Soma, that is unquestioned. However we need more experience and thus seek your guidance.- "Then don't get into my way." He barked in annoyance and decided to end conversation just there. I saw that Kota was trying to counter, but the russian New-Type actually managed to held him back. Despite this, the fuming gunner glared daggers at the other male God Eater. "Got a problem, Dead Weight?" Soma asked in challenge, but when no answer came he simply scoffed. "You're at least fired up, hope it's gonna be effective on the Wukong." "That bastard." Kota growled under his breath, partially to himself and I've noticed that Soma must have heard him, just like me because he had a slight smirk hidden under his own hood. "You just watch, I'll be the one to take down that damn monkey!" The gunner swore under his breath and I couldn't help, but smirk at that also. Enthusiasm, check. -1st Unit, ETA in 300 seconds. Prepare to deploy!- Hibari called to us and we acknowledged the order, checking our equipment for the last time. The time to land came quickly and we swiftly disembarked from the aircraft. -Mission Start!- We heard the call of our Operator and we burst into motion. -Soma, I leave the east side to you we'll climb the western steps.- I called towards the dark skinned male, who glared at me. -Just give a call when you find the target.- Without even acknowledging me, he turned around and darted off in the designated direction. "What's that bastards problem now?" Kota voiced his irritation once more. "Let's show that jerk we're not some baggage that he has to carry around, right guys?" He turned to us and then noticed the frown on the face of Alisa. "I mean girls." Corrected himself the gunner and was a bit flustered apparently. "Let's just go, right Captain?" The russian girl said and started to trek towards our path up the mountain. "It's a Fallen species right? Can we assume it is weak to Blaze attribute bullets?" She asked me and I've nodded. "Kota, you've brought Blaze bullets with you, right?" "I've got them all right." He answered with a fire lit in his eyes. "Soma will be crying when he sees that we not only found the monkey, but also took it down!" Kota clenched his free fist and grinned victoriously. "We'll show him!" -While I encourage a fighting spirit keep your voice down.- He needs to start thinking and not just spouting anything that comes to his mind. -This is a variant of a Kongou we are talking about, naturally that means a sharp hearing.- "S-sorry Captain..." Apologized the young gunner, but then from the distance a lighter quake could be felt and there was a loud crashing noise. "W-what the?!" -Soma, did you encounter the Wukong?- I've opened a line to the final member of the deployed team in that moment and we turned towards the source of the encounter. -Just a small fry Maiden.- He answered coolly and I had to resist the urge to face palm. -If you have time for pointless chatter, get to work and look for our target!- "Th-this guy!!" Kota grumbled in fury, clenching his teeth hard and grinding them. "Why the hell did you have to Charge Crush that Aragami? Do you want to attract the Fallen Kongou?!" -I felt like it.- Came the laid back answer and I literally saw the gunner snap. -Unlike you, I can deal with this. Honestly, I don't understand why I had to come along and pestrate you.- "Enough of this." Alisa once again managed to stop Kota from raging and I had to smile at that. At least they got chemistry on some level. "Soma, if you do spot our target. Give us a call, we might not have enough experience, but that does not make us useless." The line went dead, with no answer on the other side. "I'm going to kick his ass." Kota stated and started to dash upwards our path, finding a target to vent his stress. "Damn Fallen Aragami!" He yelled, raising his God Arc on target and firing a volley. The bullets tore into the side of the Ogretail variant, staggering it before it collapsed to the ground. "I'll deal with this one, let's spread out, but keep visual contact." He called and I was surprised a bit hearing the tactical advise. "Good call, is that all right with you Captain?" Alisa acknowledged, but turned to me for finalization to what I nodded my consent. "Then let's cover a wider ground, I'll take charge." ---- -Soma, come in.- I hailed him roughly an hour later as we finished combing the area with no success. -We found nothing aside of Fallen Ogretails and a few Cocoon Maidens.- -Nothing here either.- Grumbled the God Eater back and that made me frown. -Hibari! Get those scout goons on the line ASAP!!- Demanded Soma and I signaled for Kota and Alisa to join me. -They are on their way to scout the factory area, but I can hail them for you.- Our Operator called and soon a click was heard. -Yes, we're busy so get to the point!- Grumbled a God Eater, who's voice I recognized in belonging to the one naming himself King. -I mean hurry it up, we have to finish this and a number of outer patrols today.- "The Wukong isn't at our target area." Alisa called out as she explained. "We've searched the spot where you last found it, but it must have left during the time of our arrival." -Big deal, we can't be at the same time in twelve difference places!- King grumbled once more. -It might have headed southwards towards the bay area.- He added shortly, before cutting the line. On what did you conclude such a thing? "And here I though only Soma has his feet in his mouth." Kota said surprised at the scouts attitude. "What a jerk." -Hibari, have Tatsumi lead the second team and check the shore in that general direction.- I called for the Operator, who acknowledged it quickly, while also dispatching for a pickup for us. If it really left in that direction, just what made it do so? -Soma, we need to regroup!- My call was left unanswered, but at least he grunted in response. "There was a second team?" Alisa asked in surprise from me and I've nodded. "Why didn't they come with us then?" -Didn't you brats demand learning experience in the first place?- Soma called with disdain and I had to frown at that. -However, at least you are using your brains on assembling an experienced squad, Dead Beat.- That's the closest thing I can get to a compliment, now can I? "Oh, I see now." Kota looked gloom for a few seconds before turning to me. "So the other team was in wait if we screw up big time?" My grimace and nod didn't make him happy, but at least clear up the situation. "I'm sorry we botched the one with the first Medium sized Fallen Aragami." I can't quite tell him it wasn't our fault... Now can I? "I can hear our ride." Alisa pointed out and we turned towards the incoming aircraft. "Now we just need to wait until Soma rejoins us." ---- -Hibari, can you connect me to King?- I've asked a few minutes after we boarded the chopper and the Operator swiftly opened the line once more. -Sorry to disturb you King, but why did you suggest that the Wukong has gone towards the bay area?- -Just use your brain once in a while, dammit!- He barked at me rather arrogantly and I just rolled my eyes. -The damn Aragami are wandering towards the bay for some reason.- King snorted and called something to one of his team mates in a language I couldn't make out quite, but sounded rather familiar at the same time. -Especially the Large invading ones. They like to head towards the bay, like moth to a flame.- Is something drawing them towards the bay? -Thanks and sorry for the disturbance.- I've answered, but the line was cut even before I could finish the sentence. -Just what the hell could cause the Aragami to wanted towards that area? Hibari, do you have a suggestion?- "The Aegis Project, Dead Beat." Soma snorted and the realization hit me at the same time. "The Aragami near the shore are drawn in by the massive amount of supplies and Oracle Cells stationed for the construction, the ones further inland are on the other hand coming after the throng of small flies and that starts a sort of chain reaction." His eyes then locked into mines with a ferocious glare. "Do I have to call you from this point on Dumbass?" -Just dare it.- My glare rivaled his own rather easily, until the God Eater decided to stop playing around and released a stare so sharp, I had to blink and shake my head to get the sudden burst of hostility cleared of my system. -I take it back.- I started massaging my eyes in order to remove the burning sensation from them. -1st Unit, come in. I've got news for you!- Tatsumi called cheerfully and then his tone changed with the target of his attention. -Hibari, tell you what. Wanna hang out after the mission?- -Concentrate on your task at hand, Tatsumi.- Chided him the Operator and I could hear from her voice that she was good at ignoring him. -You called the 1st Unit and not me.- -Hey, hey! Don't shrug off me so fast...- The leader sighed dramatically, but then he switched back to us as if nothing had happened. Damn this guy will never give up or what? -Oh yea, we found your Wu Kongou.- "That's a Wukong." Corrected him Alisa and I heard Kota actually agree that the name 'Wu Kongou' would be so much better. "Where is it right now?" -Wukong, Wukongou, does it matter?- I could imagine Tatsumi shrugging at this point. -Sakuya spotted it, duking it out with a Borg Camlann in the bay area.- He stopped for a moment, but I could hear the faint traces of someone speaking. -According to her, they've probably been at it for a while now as both Aragami are sporting wounds all over.- "Now we know what exactly did the Wukong chase after." Soma said, then addressed Tatsumi. "Don't engage, but interfere if one side would come out victorious. The Dead Group needs some target practice." "H-hey!" Alisa exclaimed in indignation. "Since when do you treat me like this guy?" "Y-yeah!" Kota joined in, ignoring the jab aimed at him from the russian girl. "Since when do you associate Alisa with such a rude moniker as us?" "Since you three, Dead Beat, Dead Weight and you the Dead Bait aren't capable of standing on your own for prolonged time on the field." Answered Soma and stared hard down on the three of us. "Wake up from that dream world of yours and fast. You are tasked with risking your necks for others and not vice versa!" -Hey, Soma.- Tatsumi came to our rescue with a forced laugh. -Give them some slack, how long been they God Eaters? You have to agree that they came along just fine, haven't they?- "Just barely dragging their asses after us isn't cutting it!" The dark skinned God Eater grumbled and glared down at us. "Keep this up and you'll end up on the wrong end of an Aragami pretty soon." -Wow, I can't believe it!- I couldn't stop, but blink at the male in surprise. -Is that what I think it is? A chink in the frigid armor of your heart?- A smile crept on my face as an incredulous stare came to Soma's face. -You do care about us!- In that instant a very powerful killing intent swept across the aircraft, stemming from a nearly raging male. -Ahem!- Hibari cleared her throat, somewhat diffusing the severity of the situation. -ETA in 300 seconds.- She informed us and I felt Soma glare holes into my skull, right between my eyes. -And be careful, this time for real you will have to face the Wukong!- "I'll let you three have a shot at it first." Soma growled, particularly at me. Then he gave a menacing smirk. "Don't worry... 'Captain'. If you fail, I'll be there to pick up your scraps. If there is anything left that is." "That's it!" Kota snapped and glared just as menacingly at him. "Soma, I'm challenging you!" "To what?" Scoffed the dark skinned male. "How to lose even more pathetically that you are capable now? I decline, I can't beat that." The redhead was shaking from anger, but he held it back along with the probably fiery counter he was building inside. "If we get the drop on the monkey, you'll not only come to the party." The gunners voice was venomous and his glare pierced right in the eyes of Soma, but he didn't got shaken at that at all. Merely glared back with an even more ferocious stare. "No, you'll be the one to hold it!" Declared Kota his challenge and a short silence ensued. It was followed by a muffled chuckle from Soma. "You want me to do... what?" "You heard me right!" Kota was adamant as he strode towards the other male. "Or are you a coward?" "If you think you can impress me with this much, be my guest." Soma shrugged it off. "I'll make you eat those words, jerk." Kota grumbled and then turned to me. "You heard him! We do this and Soma will hold the party for our Captain!" -Now that we are sufficiently fired up, let's get to work shall we?- I called as the heli was starting to lower down at the deck of an abandoned aircraft carrier. We quickly exited and made our way to the second team standing by near the edge of the sea craft. -We're here, how's it looking?- "Hey!" Greeted us Tatsumi with a bright smile. "Well, it's an interesting situation." He pointed down and we could see the result of the battle between the Borg Camlann and the Wukong. "As you can see, neither of them are giving an inch, but at the same time they can't exactly get a hold on the other." The Borg was rather damaged, it's armored carapace was broken on multiple parts, the left part of the shield ripped off completely while the right half still had some remaining protection. A few of the needles nestled in it's shoulder were bent and by the appearance were unable to be fired, along with numerous dents in the Large Aragamis armored upper body. Its tail was missing the stinger, it was poking out from the ground nearby in the shore, apparently having been ripped off with brute force. Damn, I've never heard of a Medium size Aragami being capable on standing up to a Large one, in a one-on-one situation The Kongou sported woulds in the double digits also, the pipe and face had been smashed to pieces, but still it was the one better off from the two. -So, if we leave them the Wukong will win? That's absurd!- "It's literally a battle of attrition from this point on." Brendan said from the sidelines. "A Borg Camlann has better armor, but at the same time they are big and clumsy. It's primary source of threat, the needle was removed quite early on. On the other hand, the Fallen Kongou did suffer enough blunt force to crack the face and render the pipes inoperable." His eyes focused on the two battling Aragami. "If I would have to bet on the victor right now, it would be the Borg." "Did you call that the Wukong is better off, after all this?" Kota was wondering about that. "I'm missing something, don't I?" -The Borg drew blood, numerous times. Those wounds all add up in the long run weakening the Wukong.- My eyes squinted a little bit under the glass to make out some more details. -Plus with a larger body, the Borg has a greater vitality. I would say it's obvious who would end up as victor.- "Stop blabbering about and go and get the job done." Growled Soma and I shrugged gesturing for the rest of the team to follow me. Alisa and Kota joined me fast and we descended the stranded ships hull to the shore. I turned towards the two and made a quick note. -Alisa, can you distract the Wukong while Kota and I quickly deal with the Borg?- At my question she turned towards me with a bit of surprise then frowned. -Kota will help set up traps before he joins me, also I don't expect you to go all out, just keep it off from our backs.- "Sure thing Captain!" The gunner cheered. "I'll keep Alisa safe and have your back too!" "I'll do my best." Announced the russian girl and with that we heard Hibari in the communicator that the mission will now commence. Holding to my side Chupacabra, I rushed forward right into the middle of the battling duo. Above my head bullet rounds started to whizz, one side burning crimson and the other a glacial azure. The first series of the burning bullets collided into the Wukongs body, which then whirled around to focus in on the new attacker and then found the New-Type God Eater running in a wide circle around it to keep it occupied while firing more shots. At the same time the Borgs attention focused on Kota, who was busy dealing out bullets enhanced with the weakness of the overgrown scorpion. The arachnid reeled and the large maws opened in fury as it screamed at us, only to have a number of shots fired down it's throat and stop it abruptly. For a few moments that sent the beast staggering, then it collapsed to the ground. "Do it now, Captain!" Shouted at me Kota, but he didn't have to tell me twice. Chupacabra was already fully charged and I've let the built up energy loose, catapulting me forward with the lance extended and the weapon impaled the Borg Camlann. The pain made it shiver, but it was still weak to stand up so I ripped the weapon from the wound and twisted it to the side to enlarge the damage dealt. "Woohoo!!" Whooped the boy and I had to smirk, backing away as the arachnid managed to stand with shaky legs. -It's trying to run!- I called and turned towards Alisa to see how she is faring and saw her raise the shield of her God Arc to parry a blow from the Wukong, still the force of the attack sent the russian girl a few steps back staggering. -Damn it! Kota go and support Alisa!- Then I turned towards where the smug bastard was watching us. -Soma, go deal with the Borg! Our agreement was focused on the Wukong anyways.- "So you want me to clean up your mess?" He growled, but nonetheless jumped from the side of the carrier. Does this guy get a kick off falling dozens of meters and shrugging it off casually? "Go and help the two brats... Time to bust out my tin opener." Show off... -Kota, get those traps spread out!- I called and started to charge my God Arc with power once more, sprinting towards the Fallen Aragami as fast I was able to. There was another powerful blow blocked by Alisa, but it sent her flying off her feet and she landed on her back panting hard. "Alisa!!" Cried out the young gunner and pulled out a Stun Grenade and hurled it into the face of the monkey where it erupted into a blinding flash and temporarily stunned the beast. "Damn you!!" Giving into his rage, the boy yelled firing shot after shot, riddling the body in burning shower of pain and destruction. Whoa! And here I though Soma is the only one that goes crazy... "I-I'm okay!" Coughed the platinum blond girl as she stood up, her feet wobbling a bit and reached into her pocket to take out a Restore Pill. "Careful, that Aragami packs a punch!" She eyed the boy as he unleashed a hail of destruction, but the Aragami shrugged off the effects of the grenade and roared in anger, not quite bothered by the pellets smashing into him. "Look out!!" Kota managed to jump away just in time to evade the lunge of the monster, so it rushed past him and tripped, falling to the ground on it's side. "Th-thanks! That was a close one!" He called and I finally reached a range when I could launch my attack. But the Wukong jumped nimbly to it's feet, roared at me and punched right into my charge. My weapon crashed into the fist and skewered it for good, but the momentum was enough to stop it there. Then with a forceful swipe of its hand, the Fallen Aragami flung me to the side, where I couldn't held onto the grip because of the sudden acceleration so I went tumbling on the ground. With a painful roar, it pulled Chupacabra from the wound and raised it above, seemingly ready to destroy it when the two gunners, both Old and New-Types unleashed fire on the damaged monkey. It started stumbling backwards, first dropping Chupacabra which clattered on the ground and then it turned around. "H-hey!! It's running away!!" Kota shouted as the two of them laid down fire, but it was for naught the Aragami was hell bent on escaping. -Figures.- Soma grumbled into his communicator and I looked up just in time to see one of his trademark, overpowered Charge Crushes meet head on with the Wukong and sending it to the ground in that single strike. -Should have known you'll mess up.- He growled, raising the weapon once more and sending even more power into the follow-up strike. It came down with a mighty crash, followed by a pained yelp, then it was settled. The Wukong move no more. -Is there something that you can do even?- -Give them some slack Soma.- Tatsumi took our side defensively. -If this were a regular Kongou, they would have got it in the bag already.- To that the dark skinned God Eater just growled. -I say they did good.- -Kota ignored the team and recklessly attacked head on.- Started Soma as the prepared his weapon to rip out the core of the Wukong. -Alisa on the other hand underestimated the capabilities of this Fallen variant and almost suffered severe injuries.- His weapon dove in and retracted with the blue orb from the body. -Sierra... might have had good ideas on how to act, but in the heat of battle she is unable to give directions.- Soma gave a final look to the downed Aragami. -If this were a regular situation, where not only a single weakened Wukong would have been present, but a pack of them. This would have been a massive failure!- -You're too strict with them.- Sakuya joined the conversation. -Why are you expecting so much from them? I can see how they are working to get better, something that is not an instantenous process, but gradual. They are advancing quite steadily as I can see.- -Aragami are evolving faster than God Eaters can learn, those who can get some progress have work themselves to death just to keep up!- He growled and started walking towards us. -Why do you think we have so many casualties? Especially amongst the new recruits?!- His voice turned cold and menacing and I could see his glare giving us a similarly cruel treatment. -Those who are nurturing false beliefs are in for a rude awakening.- "Enough already!" Kota exclaimed in disdain. "Do you have to rub it in? We understand that we are weak. Sheesh..." "Soma." Alisa called suddenly and there was apprehension in his gaze as he grunted a 'what?'. -Train us then!- Demanded the russian girl and Kota instantly did a double take. "W-what?!" He shouted in surprise and I was surprised on the prospect that was suggested. "What are you saying Alisa?!" "Soma has many years of experience that we lack. I... heard how inhuman his method is, but I am willing to undergo it in order to grow stronger." The platinum blond girl looked at me and I saw the determination in her eyes. "These Fallen Aragami are a clear sign, isn't it? We are not enough... too weak compared to them... If there is a way to grow stronger, then it is with Soma!" -You really want me to...- His voice stopped and turned into a laughter. -The Dead Beat is constantly complaining how hellish my training regimen is, are you sure you can keep up?- Soma then stopped for a moment and shouldered his massive God Arc for easier hold. -Especially the Dead Weight?- "THAT'S IT BUSTER!!" Kota yelled and glared certain death. "Bring it on! I'm not afraid of anything you can throw at me!" The gunner seethed through gritted teeth. -Well, at least you got them fired up.- I commented and shook my head. -However Alisa is right Soma, can you give us some training? After all, you are the currently oldest active God Eater on the Far East Branch. Your guidance would be much appreciated.- "There will be no way out once I start working on you three losers." Soma said finally getting within our earshot. "Let's get this wrapped up and return, you'll need to conserve your strength for my training for tomorrow." ... Just what have we been wrapped into this time? ---- End of Chapter 2017,02,22 ---- >> Next Chapter Category:Blog posts Category:Fanfic